Nightmares
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: Leliana couldn't sleep so she went for a walk. Mentions of f!TrevelyanxJosephine
Title: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She couldn't sleep. Another nightmare has plagued her dreams. So, Leliana, dressed in her chainmail and with customary cowl in place, found herself wandering Skyhold when everyone else was asleep. Her mind was troubled as it often was these days. Sleep no longer come easily for her especially since the hand behind all the evil that has beset the world since the Conclave, was revealed. On her stroll, the spymaster had looked in on her dear friend only to find the Antivan still working. The redhead attempted to convince the Antivan to rest but the ambassador had turned the tables on her with practiced ease.

Eventually, the spymaster found herself in one of the abandoned towers. With rebuilding efforts focused on other parts of the fortress, this area remained mostly untouched. As of now, part of the walls were crumbling and it had a hole in the roof but it looked more habitable than some of the others since it has at least usable furniture. It would have been a good place for rooms except that it's situated at quite a bit distance from the war room. It would be difficult for her to protect the Inquisition in case of an attack. Alerted by a noise, Leliana paused as she passed a room whose door was slightly ajar.

A small dagger found itself in her gloved hands as she quietly push open the door and let herself in. She had essentially retired from the battlefield years ago but the weight of the dagger still felt like embracing an old lover. Inside, the hole in the roof allowed enough moonlight for the spymaster to make out a vague shape on the bed. The shape tossed and turned, troubled in its sleep, seemingly unaware. And it would have been easy to dispatch the intruder but as the red head sneaked closer on silent steps, she realized that it was only the Inquisitor though what the noble lady was doing here of all places remained a mystery. Threat assessed, the dagger soundlessly disappeared back into its sheath as Leliana positioned by the Inquisitor's bedside.

"Josie?" The Inquisitor was curled up into a ball, her voice a plaintive whimper. There was just a hint of tears staining her tanned cheeks and it reminded the former bard of how the Warden used to have nightmares as well during the Fifth Blight. More often than not, the Warden preferred to take the midnight watch to avoid the worst of it. It worked for a while until they found out and forced the Warden to rest with the help of magic. After they'd become more than friends, they developed a routine where they would share midnight watch and Leliana would lull the Warden to sleep with her favorite stories and ballads. They were memories of happier times.

The spymaster frowned. She couldn't remember the last time she used her voice to soothe. It must have been almost ten years ago. A lot has happened since and whether for better or worse, she was not the same person she was before. Sitting on the edge of the small bed, Leliana reached out to softly stroke the Inquisitor's dark hair and immediately the whimpering stopped.

"Josie…I will always protect you. Always." Despite being asleep still, the Inquisitor turned to clutch blindly at the hand in her hair, holding them tightly, almost desperately. Leliana hadn't plan to stay but it seems the decision had been made for her. With a soft smile gracing her lips, she took a calming breath and let herself go for the first time in years. It was not a happy song. It held all her fears, her pain and regrets since she accepted the position of the Left Hand and then the spymaster of the Inquisition. But when she was done, she felt incredibly liberated. The weight in her heart felt lighter even if it was only for a few short moments like these.

As the night gave way to dawn, the Inquisitor's hold on her hand eventually loosened enough that the spymaster could have left but the red head waited for dawn before she made to leave, assured that the young noble had a good night's rest. In many ways, the Inquisitor was very similar to her Warden. They always put others before themselves even with the burden of the entire world on their shoulder and Leliana couldn't help worry. But come what may, she knew now that the Inquisitor's affections for her close and sometimes only friend are true though she might just need to intervene to push things along.

When morning arrived, Evelyn uncurled from her fetal position. She felt more rested than she thought she would. It was strange but she was thankful regardless. A faint flowery scent in the dusty room alerted her that someone had been there but she pushed it to the back of mind. It was unlikely she would have woken up at all if it was an enemy. As is every morning, she would soon be expected in the war room and she'd rather not make her advisors wait if at all possible. If her parents taught her anything, it was to be punctual always. Tugging on the clean set of tunic she placed in a drawer the day before, she made her way to her destination as quickly as she could without running.

Evelyn bumped into a tired-looking but content spymaster on her way to breakfast and she would've voiced her concerns if she wasn't distracted by an almost familiar scent. Her confusion must have been written on her face because before she could ask, the red head beat her to it, her tone light and blue gray eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Take a care where you sleep at night lest you are taken advantage of, my Lady Inquisitor."

Evelyn blushed as realization struck. "Oh. Uhh…thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Shall we?"

"Of course, Inquisitor."

A/N: Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
